


Partners Without Borders

by Moonboot



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Dual POV, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, This is gonna get nice and filthy you guys, Undercover, Vaginal Sex, and there was only one bed, chenford, dual perspective, they attend a gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonboot/pseuds/Moonboot
Summary: Tim & Lucy have to go undercover at a Gala event for the weekend to catch a bank robber. They share a hotel room afterward. Yeah... you know where this is going. There will be filth, but they are both already thinking about it.Takes place post 2x14, after Tim adopts Kojo. Rachel being sick is not a part of this timeline.
Relationships: Chenford - Relationship, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tucy - Relationship
Comments: 138
Kudos: 319





	1. Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Kay kids, this is my first smut and second ever fan-fiction. Hold onto your butts, because this one has chapters. Each Chapter will take place from either Lucy or Tim's perspective. I might do half and half for one or two.

She couldn't believe how early she awoke this morning. A smile spread across her face from a potent sex dream she had been having, she and Tim were tangled together in a bed-WHOA.

She and Tim? Her eyes widened and she threw the covers off herself. Too hot. She had to admit that things had been changing between them, and she had dreamt of him before. Nothing obviously sexual, they were usually just really sweet. The two of them holding hands, sometimes it was just them sitting together kissing. Last night's dream was a giant leap from her past ones; she distinctly remembered Tim's face between her legs. She better nip this in the bud. She was obviously attracted to him. She had been since the first time she saw him. But he was her T.O., and nothing could happen between them.

Besides, she didn't want to ruin what they had. She truly cherished the friendship that their partnership had grown into. That being said, she knew things had shifted. Things flipped after he saved her. The way he acted now, things had changed for him. She was far too scared to ask him about it though, too frightened of the answer she might get. After her shower, she leisurely braided her hair while the news played in the background. She missed the headlines because Jackson was jamming to a new Foreign Air song. He busted into her room, grabbed her, and spun her around a few times then headed for the cereal. She laughed. Jackson was the best roommate.

She arrived 30 minutes early to the station. The traffic seemed to part for her. Unusual in L.A. on any day of the week, let alone a Friday. Once she arrived, she organized her locker, throwing out some old things she had kept for absolutely no reason as Angela was walking in.

"You're early this morning, Lucy. You never beat me in."

"Yeah, I woke up really early and was just ahead of the curve all morning, I'm not sure why."

"Maybe something's up?" Angela asked. She closed her locker and strapped on her walkie.

"Like...?" Lucy thought she might be alluding to her trauma for some reason and sat up straight, tying her boots and waiting for the inevitable.

"I don't know, maybe like a sixth sense or something? Usually, when my body wakes me up like that, ready and raring to go, it's for a good reason."

"Oh." Lucy breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't feel like talking about her kidnapping right now.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of it like that. You might be right about something being up, though. I passed Sergeant Grey on the way in, and it looked like he had been here for a while."

Lucy stood, and Angela patted her on the back.

"Well, let's go find out what we're in for."

Lucy and Angela entered the briefing room, where Tim was already seated. He nodded and smiled a good morning when he saw her. She immediately flushed, remembering her dream. She smiled but looked away from him and quickly took her seat between Jackson and John.

Sergeant Grey dropped a stack of case files on his podium and passed few out, a drug bust, an assault, and a petty burglary.

"Let's get immediately to the real important business. As you all know, we have been trying to chase down the source of last week's night bank robbery on Charles St. As of yesterday we had little evidence and zero leads. Overnight, there was another bank robbery; First Credit Bank on Caroll Ave. Normally this wouldn't have been much of a problem considering the bank was closed at the time, no hostages to worry about. But two people were killed as the robbers fled the scene. A couple who had been bar hopping down the street. Annie Murphy and Sean Akins. They were married, no kids—thank God. The van carrying our robbers struck them as it was turning a corner. This situation has officially escalated from robbery to homicide."

Sergeant Grey paused to give everyone a moment to feel the gravity of the situation.

"We have surveillance video of the van carrying our robbers. The plates were traced to a man named Wesley Barker who was arrested early this morning at his home. He quickly rolled on his boss who he says put him up to this. His boss is Miles Stone, the up and coming Hollywood producer. He co-owns a production company and has been an avid supporter of the community; he donates to charity regularly. Would be a shame if this were him. We have it on good authority that Mr. Stone is hosting a Families Without Borders fundraising Gala this weekend."

"Families Without Borders, Sir?" Jackson asked.

"It's a non-profit that works in impoverished communities and focuses on the empowerment of future leadership. It's a good one; I hope this won't taint their reputation. We are currently working on a way into the Gala. We have no evidence corroborating Mr. Barker's story. We need some. We need to catch Mr. Stone in the act or get him to say something incriminating. He is a powerful man and arresting him without evidence is not going to fly with the D.A." Sergeant Grey looked around the room and found Lucy's hand high in the air.

"Yes, Officer Chen?"

"I don't mean to make this a slam dunk for us, but I already have tickets to that event." She dropped her hand.

"How, Chen?"

"Rachel. She has ties to Families Without Borders." Lucy glanced back at Tim. He and Rachel broke up about two weeks before, and Lucy had avoided saying Rachel's name in his presence since. He looked down at the table in front of him, avoiding her eyes. Rachel had decided to go away for the weekend and visit her family. She took the breakup hard and asked Lucy if she would go to the Gala in her place. Lucy said yes, right away. Any chance to dress up and dance at a swanky event with free dinner and drinks was fine with her.

"Do you have a plus one for this event?"

"I do, sir."

"Excellent. Officer Bradford will accompany you."

"Of course, Sir, except—."

"Make it happen, Officer Chen."

She was trying to say that she had booked everything already. It was tomorrow after all, and her hotel room was just the one queen size bed. Actually, on second thought, it was better that he interrupted her. She didn't want anyone knowing she had any feelings whatsoever about sharing a room overnight with Tim. She could handle it. He would probably sleep on the floor anyway. This would be fine. He dismissed the briefing, and she and Tim stayed behind with Sergeant Grey to work out the details of their plan.


	2. Tim

As Sergeant Grey hashed out each detail of the next day with him and Chen, he realized that they would be staying overnight together. That most likely, he would be accompanying her as her S.O. Not just her T.O.

It made sense for undercover purposes to display a relationship. People tended to trust strangers more if they were a couple, and it didn't make people curious about you for too long. He started to wonder what acting like her boyfriend for any amount of time might do to the two of them. He tried to downplay in his mind what it would mean to himself. Except wasn't that the future he wanted ultimately? He couldn't act on his feelings now, he was still training her, and he didn't know what would happen with a Sergeant's position. But when he was no longer her training officer, he would act—without delay.

It already took most of his power to portray himself as cool, calm and collected around her nowadays. When he smiled at her this morning he saw her face flush red, which was so sexy, but made him a little worried. Did she feel guilty about he and Rachel? Was she taking Rachel's side? He wasn't even sure there were sides. They ended things on mutual grounds.

He might have been slightly more emphatic than her about it, but it ended okay. It just wasn't going to work out, and if he was honest, he had been feeling that way ever since Lucy went missing. He found it hard to focus on anything but her now. It wasn't fair to Rachel to keep her hanging in this state of uncertainty. What he was confident about was that he was near Lucy, which is right where he wanted to be. Sergeant Grey interrupted his thoughts.

"You two will have whatever additional support you need should you require it. We aren't going to put together a task-force at the moment because we won't have the D.A.'s support without more evidence. You two get me the evidence, and from there, it's carte blanche."

Tim looked at Lucy, and she nodded at him in silent agreement. They would get the evidence.

That day passed in obscurity. They had a few routine calls but spent most of the day preparing for the weekend. Lucy would meet Tim at his house, and they would check into the hotel together. The event was on the outskirts of L.A., practically on the other side of town, so it would take them a couple of hours to get there. At six p.m, they individually packed a bag of gear for the next day and met at the door to leave.

"I get to see Kojo tomorrow!" Lucy beamed up at him.

"Of course. I've been training him; he's got some new tricks to show you." Tim opened the precinct's exit door and held it for Lucy.

"I bet he misses his mom, huh?" Lucy asked as she walked past him. She brushed his chest ever-so-slightly, and he caught a whiff of her shampoo. She smelled like coconuts and flowers, and he closed his eyes briefly to savor it until she passed.

"His mom?" Tim looked at her, confused.

"Me! I'm his foster mom."

"So that would make me...Dad?" Tim gulped down the last word.

"Yes, we have a fur baby together, get used to it. See you tomorrow. I'll head over for noon?"

He nodded, she waved goodbye and got in her car. She was light-hearted and adorable as usual, but the implications of that comment made him uneasy. If only because that scenario was an actual dream come true for him. He and Lucy sharing a home with that dog was something he had fantasized about regularly over the past couple of weeks.

He slid his keys into the ignition and started his car, backing out of his spot and heading home. He knew that Kojo would be beneficial for her recovery, and he wanted to make sure he was able to stay in her life, however possible. He adopted him without a second thought, despite seeing the havoc he wrought on her and Jackson's apartment. He'd been thinking about getting a dog recently, and training one wouldn't be a problem for him. As soon as he commanded Kojo to "Sit!" in Lucy's apartment, Kojo knew who The Alpha was. But Lucy was currently _The Alpha_ in their relationship. She didn't know it yet, but she was. Tim could feel himself slowly losing his resolve against her with each passing day. He was like putty in her hands. Tim would do and say anything for her, but he could not let her know that.

He slipped after he saved her. In so many moments, he almost told her how deeply he cared, sometimes his eyes told her more than he volunteered with his mouth. With each new day since he and Rachel separated, he was smacked in the face with how much he needed Lucy. It was carnal. It made his heart pound and sent blood rushing between his legs. His cock twitched in his pants. He wanted her. Badly. Tim swore under his breath and flicked on his directional. He was going to need a miracle to escape this weekend without touching her.


	3. Lucy

If yesterday had been a breeze for Lucy, today was the opposite. She woke up an hour later than she wanted to, this time practically levitating off the bed from another _Tim Bradford_ sex dream. She stubbed her toe, rushing to the bathroom, and also she and Jackson were somehow out of coffee. On top of that, her mother had called to chit-chat. One of the unfortunate things about having a mother who is a psychologist is that she never just wanted to "chit-chat." It was always an in-depth conversation about feelings. Since Lucy was kidnapped her mother had been calling her multiple times a day. But today, she didn't have time to talk about her feelings.

"Mom, I gotta go, I'm so late."

"Late for what? It's Saturday."

"I'm working today." Lucy stuffed her heels in her gym bag and headed for the door.

"Okay, but I want to have a real conversation about things when you get home. I know you did all your required therapy, but honey this kind of thing will stay with you and—"

"Mom. I will call you on Sunday, okay?"

"All right, have a good weekend, we'll talk Sunday." The last past of that sentence sounded like a command, and Lucy fought hard not to roll her eyes.

She pulled up to the curb outside Tim's house almost a half-hour later. She had never been here before. Inside that is, and found herself a little nervous. What would it be like inside his house? Would he still have pictures of Isabel? Or worse, photos of Rachel? It would mean he was still hung up on her. Why did she care so much? She headed up his driveway when the door opened. Tim and Kojo were standing at the door. Kojo was patiently sitting next to Tim, waiting for direction.

"Okay, Kojo! Go see Mom."

Tim patted Kojo on the back, and he bounded across the yard at her.

"Kojo! My big baby, have you been a good boy? I missed you so much!" Lucy fell to her knees in the grass and rumpled Kojo's ears. He rolled on his back for a quick belly rub, and Lucy obliged.

"Oh, you're such a good boy!" Lucy rumpled the skin around Kojo's nose and gave him a big kiss above his eyes.

She looked up at Tim and found him taking a picture of them with his phone. Once he saw her notice, he quickly tucked his phone away and hardened his jaw.

"Good Morning, Boot. Come in."

_PSHH- Boot? I just heard you call me Kojo's Mom._

She raced Kojo into the house and looked around. It was nice, crisp and clean, just like Tim. No framed photos of either ex in eyesight. She smiled and turned to look at him only to find him standing directly behind her.

She swayed to avoid bumping directly into him.

"Oop—sorry!" She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and looked up into his eyes.

"It's…okay." Tim cleared his throat and lightly drew his hands down the backside of Lucy's upper arms.

Just when she thought they might stand like this, touching and staring at each other for eternity, he gently moved her aside.

"I'm just gonna grab my gear. Angela will be stopping by before we go, she's taking care of Kojo while we're gone…"

"Uh-huh." Lucy's mind raced as Tim continued to talk. Minimum physical contact with a man should not be getting her as flustered as it was. Her face flushed and she rolled her eyes. _LUCE. Come on_. That was the thing, though, it was extremely hard not to touch him—for any reason. Physical touch was a huge part of Lucy's relationships. Whenever she started to get comfortable with a person, she would touch them for any reason. Just to show affection, but also because it was a way for her to show that she trusted another person. It was an unconscious trust gesture, and Tim seemed to be the only recipient nowadays.

It was also almost impossible not to touch him because— Look. At. Him. The man was rock solid, and keeping her hands to herself was seriously becoming a problem.

Lucy flopped down onto his couch and loudly exhaled. She was never going to survive the next 24 hours.

_***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*** _

"Boot, can you get that it's Angela," Tim called from his room.

Lucy un-flopped herself from the sofa and opened Tim's front entrance.

"Lucy. Weird to see you answering Tim's door." Angela handed her a coffee and brushed past her into the house.

"Coffee! How did you know? Thank you, you're my best friend." Lucy pried off the cover to breathe in the heavenly aroma.

"Yeah, sure," Angela smirked.

Tim emerged from his bedroom with his duffel bag and Kojo following at his feet. Lucy smiled at the two of them. Best friends already.

"Are you two sure you're ready for what's going to happen next," Angela asked.

"What?"

Lucy looked at Tim. She was still smiling and realized that Angela might be catching on.

"Of course we're ready. We just need to get close to Miles. Try to get him to slip up. Sergeant Grey informed me this morning that the department finagled us seats at Mile's table for the night. Should make our job that much easier, right Boot?"

Tim stared at Lucy. _Jesus, was she still smiling?!_

She nodded and took a long, drawn-out sip of her coffee.

"Sorry, Jackson and I were out of coffee this morning, so I'm slightly out of it."

"Really? Cuz' you seem high," Angela joked.

Lucy laughed, but Tim just continued to stare.

Maybe she could ask Angela to go instead. She was clearly acting absurd.

"Well, you two just send up the Bat-signal if you need any help. Obviously." Angela was graciously changing the subject. Lucy silently thanked her with her eyes. Was Angela catching on? She was crazy smart and one of Tim's best friends. She really should be a detective. Angela ushered Tim and Lucy out the door, and they climbed into his Chevy High Country.

"Angela—," Tim began.

"Don't worry, you guys; I'll take care of your child." She waved and sauntered back in the house.

Lucy sank as low as she could into the passenger seat. Her face flushed for the 50th time as she silently wished for a new one.


	4. Tim

"I'll lead the way, but I'm going to let you make your own moves here, Boot. I know we're posing as a married couple, but it might be beneficial if you tried to smooth talk Miles. You know, just a little, tiny bit."

He gestured with his thumb and index finger to show her how little he meant.

"It might be our best angle." He glanced at his GPS; they were minutes away from the hotel.

"Sure, but how do you know Miles will be interested?" Tim's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Lucy. She was sitting up unnaturally straight in her seat, with her hands delicately placed in her lap. She had been sitting that way almost for the entirety of their trip and looked uncomfortable.

 _Because you're utterly gorgeous?_ He couldn't believe that she didn't already know that.

"Believe me; he's a man. He'll be interested."

Tim rolled his eyes at himself. He could have told her the truth. He could have said, _"Lucy, you're stunning; he's going to fall at your feet."_ But he had never remarked on her appearance to her face before. Except for that one time, she wore that blond wig to catch that scammer who was going to commit murder. At the time, he had been making fun of her, but he honestly thought she looked adorable. Not that he wanted her hair color to change, her hair was one of his favorite things about her. He secretly cherished every time he got to see her wear it down.

"No, I mean, how do you know he's straight?"

Lucy snapped Tim back to the present. She was genuinely asking, and Tim genuinely did not know the answer.

"Uh—I didn't even think about that."

"Geez, Officer Bradford, you're slipping."

Lucy took her phone out of her pocket and googled Miles Stone. She turned the screen to Tim. Dozens of photos popped up in her images, indicating that Miles was, in fact, straight. He had a different supermodel on his arm at every event. That didn't prove anything, people didn't always show who they were to the outside world, but Tim was hoping he wouldn't have to be the one to flirt with Miles tonight. The only person he wanted to flirt with was Lu— _DO NOT finish that thought Bradford_.

"I really wanted it to be you who did the flirting tonight."

She pouted and finally relaxed in the seat next to him. It was like she was reading his mind. They had been partners for so long it wouldn't be a surprise if she knew him inside and out. Come to think of it; they hadn't even been partners for that long. It just felt like forever. They meshed so well; he was lucky to have been assigned her. If only she knew what he was thinking now, he knew she wouldn't believe it. He wasn't convinced Lucy felt the same as him, and it was better if he kept a lid on it regardless. Tim's GPS signaled to make a right into the hotel parking lot.

They had arrived.

"What was our married name again?" Lucy asked.

"Our undercover name? Patterson."

He checked them both in at the front desk and grabbed their key cards. Lucy waited for him by the elevators. An elderly couple emerged struggling with their bags. Lucy dropped everything she was carrying to help them. She loaded all their stuff onto a hotel dolly and signaled to Tim that she was going to push it outside for them. A hotel staffer noticed the struggle and kindly took the dolly off Lucy's hands. She bounded over to Tim after saying goodbye to the elderly couple.

"Ready?"

She smiled up at him and grabbed onto his elbow, pulling her suitcase behind her and falling into step with him. Tim's eyes shifted to where her hands were, and he smiled at the domesticity of the gesture. God, how he wanted her. Lucy looked up at him, then down at her owns hands and stuttered.

"Oh, g-gosh. Sorry."

She pulled her hands away and put them securely at her sides.

"Not a problem, Chen. We're playing a married couple; we might as well start acting like one now." She seemed thankful for his reaction but apologized a second time.

"Chen, it's fine. For the next 24 hours, you can touch me all you want."

Lucy audibly gulped as she repeatedly tried the key card in their hotel room door.

"Ugh," she huffed. Tim dropped his bags and placed his hand on hers.

"Let me. I got it." She handed over the plastic, and in one swift flick, he unlocked the door. Tim swung the door open and stepped aside for her. They walked in and placed their bags on the bed. They both looked around the room. _Their room._ Tim's eyes flicked to hers as this thought crossed his mind, but she had already been staring at him. Everything went quiet except for their breathing. They were each standing on either side of the bed, for which he was thankful. When she fell into him at his house early, it had been torture to let go of her. If she were standing that close to him now, he didn't know what would happen.

"There's… only one bed," Tim commented. He had to break the silence somehow. That probably wasn't the best way.

"Y-yes, I can call to have them send up a cot, I'll do that before we leave."

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll take the cot." Tim decided.

Lucy started unpacking her bag and pulled out a wine-colored floor-length gown. She also pulled out a pair of black heels and threw them on the bed. Tim cleared his throat and stretched at the collar of his shirt. _Was it hot in here?_ He turned to the sliding doors for relief and flung one open. He had many a fantasy that involved Lucy wearing black heels and absolutely nothing else.

"I'm going to start getting ready; I still have to shower and do my hair and stuff."

Oh my God, she was going to shower? He would need to leave.

"Sure. I'm gonna head over the venue and do a little re-con. I'm also going to let the staff know who we are and what we'll be wearing. I'd like to know that they're going to give us access to employee-only areas should the need arise."

"Right. Would you like to take a picture of me to show them what I look like?" Lucy turned and struck a pose.

Tim chuckled and grabbed his phone. He had plenty of pictures of her, but he wouldn't say no to another one. He snapped a couple and went to review them.

"Let me see!" Lucy jogged around the bed and snatched his phone from his hands.

"Um, please delete these. I can do way better than that." She handed his phone back to him.

"Nope. I am now making it…my lock screen."

He flipped his phone around to show Lucy, and she opened her mouth wide in surprise.

"Is this payback?!" Lucy started to belly laugh and headed for the bathroom.

"Of course!"

"Whatever, Bradford. I'll get you back," she called.

He heard the shower start and knew that was his cue to exit.

When he returned from the venue, Lucy was still in the bathroom. He took his suit out of the garment bag and started to change.

"I'm back, Chen. The venue is actually quite large. I'm glad I stopped by before the event. The owner gave me a tour; showed me the kitchens and all the employee entrances and exits. We should probably head out soon, though. It looked like the traffic was picking up."

He finished his bow tie and threw on his black Armani suit jacket. He owned a couple nice suits, but this tux was his favorite.

He heard the doorknob turn, and Lucy emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was down, smooth waves cascading down one side of her face. Her dress. It hugged every inch of her body.

"You look…beautiful." He had to tell her. He couldn't brush this one off. She looked like a Bond girl.

"So do you, you look like James Bond." He marveled at her comment. They were so alike. They fit. He couldn't wait to have her by his side all night. Lucy stared back at him. The silence from earlier had returned. All he could hear was the two of them breathing.

Tim crossed the room and stood before her. He took the chance to gaze at Lucy head to toe. They shared a few hard inhale-exhales, the tension between them palpable. Tim leaned towards her and picked up Lucy's purse. He could swear she stopped breathing at that moment. He placed it in her hands and gestured toward the door.

"After you, Mrs. Patterson."


	5. Lucy

Tim pulled his truck up to the curb outside the Gala. Lucy noticed the valet descending the outside steps.

On the way there, she tried to remind herself what was at stake. She was so preoccupied with how she felt about Tim that she hadn't let the gravity of the OP set in. There had been two bank robberies and two murders. Whoever did this got away with hundreds of thousands of dollars, they wouldn't get away with homicide. She would get the information out of Miles, even if she had to squeeze it out of him. She reached for her handle and started to swing the door open.

"Wait! Boot, don't move."

Tim exited the driver's side and quickly walked over to hers. She smirked as he opened her door and held out his hand to help her down.

"Wow, you're laying it on real thick, aren't you?"

Tim looked behind himself and lowered his voice, "Remember, you're my wife."

"Yes, but I'm fully capable of exiting a vehicle."

Tim shot Lucy a glare and dramatically re-introduced his hand to her. Lucy placed her palm in his and let him guide her down. His truck was reasonably high up, and she didn't wear heels all too often, so she ended up being happy he had done it.

Tim lobbed his keys at the valet and placed his hand on the small of Lucy's back, leading her up the stairs and into the venue.

Inside they found their table and noticed they were seated opposite Miles. Tim quickly moved their place cards next to Miles' seat just as two other couples were approaching. Tim laced his fingers through Lucy's and introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Tim Patterson. This is my wife, Lucy." She smiled genuinely at them all, cataloging their names for later. Dan and Robin Burbank, Manuel, and Lisa Gomez.

"My, you two are a pair." Commented Lisa. She was probably in her late 50's and had deep smile lines beside her mouth, which made her look very kind.

Tim smiled down at Lucy. He unclasped her hand and slid it around her waist. Lucy shifted her body into his and placed her hand on his chest, breathing him in. He smelt incredible and felt even more fabulous, holding on to her.

"I don't think we have seen you at any Families Without Borders events before." Remarked Manuel.

"Yes, you must have made a very sizable donation to be seated at the table with Miles Stone," noted Mr. Burbank. He looked dubious at the possibility of them having made any kind of donation and seated himself next to his wife.

"We're just as surprised as you, being first time beneficiaries, but—," Tim held out Lucy's chair for her to sit.

"But I was fortunate enough to receive the help of Families Without Borders in High School. They helped bolster my college applications and vouched for me at every turn. Because of their programs and support, I was able to attend Stanford."

"I see. What do you both do now?" Mrs. Burbank inquired.

"We're both lawyers. It's how we met." Lucy lied.

"And what firm do you work at?" Mr. Burbank was relentless.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond just as Miles Stone approached their table.

"Ah, Miles! Good to see you again, buddy. Missed you around the poker tables last weekend." Mr. Gomez stood to shake Mile's hand. Miles ignored him and went straight for Lisa.

"Mrs. Gomez, you look gorgeous tonight. You will share a dance with me, correct?" Miles kissed her on the cheek, and Lisa jokingly rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, Manuel, now it's your turn." They clapped hands and slapped each other on the back.

"I see a few familiar faces at the table—Dan and Robin, how are you?" His eyes shifted to Lucy and lit up.

"Hello there, I don't think we've met." He looked her up and down as he approached.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my dear? I'll be asking for a dance with you later on," He said with an outstretched hand.

Tim's grip on her waist tightened, and he stepped partly in front of her. "This is Lucy. Hi—I'm Tim, her husband." Tim grasped Mile's hand, shaking it stiffly and with force.

"Yes, Lucy was just filling us in on how much Families Without Borders helped her when she was younger," Lisa remarked.

"Wonderful! It's always nice to hear about another life changed by this program." Miles seated himself, and the rest of the table followed.

The next hour passed with dinner, drinks and idle talk; basketball, the stock market, and a great many things the charity was doing. Lucy and Tim continued to act like man and wife, a position she was growing to love. Someone from the board of directors made an impassioned speech about the importance of Families Without Borders.

While the speaker addressed the attendees, Tim rested his hand behind her neck, and played with Lucy's hair, Lucy leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. When the speech was concluded, Tim pulled his hand from her neck to discuss the Lakers with Mr. Gomez. She missed his touch as soon as it was gone.

It was evident that the couples at the table had too much champagne, as they started to divulge things about each other. Mr. Stone was an avid gambler, never missed a weekend, but hadn't been to the casino in a few weeks, according to Mr. Gomez.

_That's interesting._

Lucy tried to concentrate but couldn't help but be distracted by Tim, absentmindedly playing with her fingers under the table. His touch was light as he listened to everything around the group. He was caressing his fingers up and down the length of each of hers. Then would start again, sometimes intertwining them. It was giving her goosebumps. It felt like playing footsie, but with fingers. Tim's hands were sexy as hell, as was everything else about him, but Lucy for sure had a thing for his hands.

Lucy cleared her throat, and Tim realized what he had been doing.

"Sorry, let me go get us another drink." He abruptly left, and Lucy exhaled. Had she been holding her breath?

"Ah, Mrs. Patterson—I think I'll take this opportunity to invite you for a dance."

Miles started to stand. Lucy glanced around the room, music has begun, and couples were making their way to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder for Tim. He was standing at the bar with his back to her. She took Miles' arm, and he gently moved her among the herd of other couples swaying to the beat.

"My dear, you are an excellent dancer."

"Thank you, Miles. You're not so bad yourself." Miles wasn't leading her very well, but she wasn't going to comment on it.

"Families Without Border must be a passion project for you. This all seems like quite the undertaking. You have so many other things on your plate; I wonder how you have time for a big charity like this as well."

"Well, to be honest, Mrs. Patterson, the charity requires very little of me. Since my recognition changed a few years ago from nobody to household name, I usually just have to shake a few hands or say a few words to get the donations they need. It is something, however, that I firmly believe in, unlike some of the other ventures in my life."

"Ventures?" Lucy inquired.

"I run a substantial business, and not every movie is successful, let alone good. I have very few under my belt that is both." This line of questioning was a dead end. She needed to ask about gambling.

"I heard Mr. Gomez talking about your love of poker. Almost called you an addict if I heard correctly. I love it myself, which casino do you two frequent?"

"Hollywood Park is my personal favorite."

"He also said you hadn't been in a couple of weeks? Any particular reason?"

Miles stiffened and hesitated, clearly choosing his next words carefully. Lucy caught his eye and silently cursed herself. She was too obvious.

"Just—busy. Why do you ask?"

Lucy heard Tim clear his throat behind them and froze.

"Mind if I step in, Mr. Stone?"

"Not at all. Not at all."

Lucy watched Miles fade into the crowd as Tim placed his hand around her waist and moved her close.

"Tim! I was in the middle of probing him for leads! He might have given me something if you hadn't stopped us."

"I'm not gonna let some idiot dance with my wife all night." He narrowed his eyes at the back of Miles' head while Lucy glared at him.

"I'm sorry, okay. What did Miles say?"

"I don't think the stolen money has anything to do with Families Without Borders. He seems genuinely proud of it. I think this might have to do with his gambling habit. It was the only question he seemed defensive about."

"You deduced all that from a couple of minutes of dancing? Excellent work, Mrs. Patterson."

"Just think what I could have found out had you not interrupted us." Lucy chided.

"Look, that guy rubs me the wrong way. He certainly had something to do with those robberies."

"I think so too."

She noticed the difference between Tim and her last dance partner. Tim was an excellent dancer. Had he taken classes or something? She felt his full support and guidance as he twirled her around the floor. Lucy hummed the James Bond theme in her head as they swayed and wished they could go real dancing together like at a salsa club.

Just then the music changed, the next song was much slower, more sensual. _Oh god, sexy music._ Lucy started to step back from Tim, but he pulled her in close again, and theatrically dipped her.

Lucy giggled and relaxed into him. Feeling entirely safe in his arms, and following his lead, Lucy dropped her head to his chest, reveling in the comfort of his breathing. Then she noticed his heart beating quickly. _Too_ quickly.

She looked up into his eyes and found him staring at her, waiting for her to see him. She knew that look anywhere. Women dream about seeing a man look at them that way. The moment a man decides he is going to kiss you—its an unmistakable look. He glanced down at her lips, and Lucy knew what was coming. She could stop this. But she wouldn't.

Tim lowered his head and stopped himself just before her lips, he looked to her eyes once more and saw what she too could not hide. He softly brushed her lips once with his, giving her a taste of what was to come. There was nothing in the world but this, and there was nothing in the world but him. His mouth sunk into hers, and she audibly moaned. He brought his hands up to her face and deepened the kiss, tasting her.

When he dipped his tongue to touch hers she thought she might crumple to the floor in a heap. She returned his enthusiasm, swirling her tongue around his while small little moans continued to escape her mouth. She wanted to kiss him forever. He was clutching at her now, and Lucy couldn't get close enough to him. Right when she was going to ask if he wanted to get the hell out of there, he broke their kiss apart, pushing Lucy away from him. Lucy stared, stunned.

"I shouldn't have done that, Boot."

She could feel the start of tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm, um—I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

Lucy raced toward the ladies' room, holding back the tears.

"Mrs. Patterson, are you all right?"

It was Miles; he was coming in the front door. She thought it was a little weird that he had gone outside at all unless he was a smoker. Funny, he hadn't smelt like smoke when she danced with him.

"I'm fine. Enjoying the fresh air?"

"Yes. Actually, there's something I'd like to show you if you'll follow me. It's in the car park."

"Lead the way." Lucy narrowed her eyes but followed him outside. She might be able to get some more information out of him. Miles waved off the valet, telling him we would grab the car himself.

"You mentioned being a fellow gambler."

Miles walked ahead of her, chatting about how you must be skilled to play a legendary game of poker, let alone have a successful poker face. _Why was he mansplaining poker to her right now?_ Her heels were killing her.

They rounded the corner of the parking lot, and Miles pressed a button on his keys.

_***BWOOP BWOOP*** _

The crossed the parking lot towards his shiny sports car, and Lucy interjected his tirade.

"I tend to think I have an excellent poke face, Mr. Stone." What the heck did he want to show her anyway?

Miles stopped in front of his car and pivoted to face her.

"Do you, my dear, because your line of questioning earlier gave you away entirely."

It dawned on Lucy what was happening, and she reached for her phone to call Tim but realized she left it at the table with her purse.

Lucy felt someone pull on her arm from behind, and she whirled around to see a tall man standing directly behind her. She turned back to Miles with pleading eyes as the stranger grasped onto her arm.

"Thanks for the dance." Miles jumped into his car and sped away.

Lucy let herself have three breaths. She was not going to relive another kidnapping, or beating or anything of the sort. Who knew what this man was going to do to her. Nothing, that's what.

She quickly spun, punching him square in the balls. When he doubled over, she took the chance to twist his arm behind his back and kick him to the ground.

She turned to see Tim flying down the street, fury in his eyes. Unfortunately, he wouldn't reach them before Lucy kicked this poor man's ass, but there was something so sexy about a man who knows you can handle yourself but won't stop trying to protect you nonetheless.

 _"Do. Not. Touch. Without. Permission."_ She twisted his arm another fraction for each new word; she was close to breaking it.

The man yelled out in pain, but Lucy persisted.

"Apologize." She pressed his face into the ground with the sole of her heel, ripping her dress from ankle to thigh.

"Whatever! Let me up." _Whatever? I am so arresting your ass._

"No! LUCY!"

Did she hear it correctly? Did Officer Tim Bradford just call her by her first name? She looked up just as her face catapulted into a nearby bumper, and darkness overtook her.


	6. Tim

Lucy jolted awake in Tim's arms.

She frantically assessed the space that encompassed them but relaxed once she looked at him.

"Hey, Luce. You're back."

He smiled down at her. He was becoming a master at hiding the utter panic she put him under. This could not become a reoccurring thing.

Lucy gazed up at him and registered the freshly formed bruises on his face. She reached to touch them gently.

"Yeah, but you should see the other guy."

Tim shifted Lucy in his arms so she could see the situation unfolding behind him. Four squad cars and an ambulance filled the blocked off section of the road they were on. They were hauling the large man who's arm she almost broke into the ambulance. Sergeant Grey, Jackson, and Angela all rounded a shop and headed their way.

"There she is," Jackson exclaimed, his face beaming with pride.

"Glad to see you awake, Officer Chen." Sgt. Grey also looked proud.

Tim signaled Jackson to help him shift Lucy to a sitting position.

"Were there two guys?" Lucy asked

"Yes. There was a second suspect that knocked you out from behind. He has already been taken away in an ambulance. Tim took care of him."

Angela winked at Lucy and patted Tim on the back.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked. She looked okay; the color was coming back to her face. Her dress was ruined, ripped and covered in dirt and oil from the parking lot.

"I'm all right. Wait. Miles Stone. He got away. He brought me here, said he wanted to talk about poker, and show me something. He knew this was going to happen."

"He's already been arrested, don't worry." A call went out over their walkies, and Angela stepped back to answer it.

"Already been arrested?" Lucy asked.

"I saw him peel out of the parking lot right before I got to you. I also saw the guy who grabbed you flanking him almost the entire night. It's one of his bodyguards."

"Miles Stone is down at the station, and singing like a morning dove," Angela said as she returned to their group.

"Jackson, we should get down there, there's going to be a ton of paperwork. Lucy, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks, guys," she said. Jackson reached down to hug Lucy before leaving.

"Feel like standing?" Tim asked. She nodded, and he hoisted her to her feet.

"You should probably go get checked out, Chen. You might have had your bell rung." Grey was giving an order, and he raised his eyebrows to see that it was promptly followed before answering the cell phone that was buzzing at his belt.

Tim followed orders, leading Lucy to the EMT's outside their ambulance. The paramedics looked Lucy up and down, telling Tim to move several times because he was hovering. He didn't want to let her go; he kept one hand firmly in hers while they evaluated her.

"Well, there's no concussion. You're fortunate, young lady," Reported the senior EMT.

"Officer Bradford, a word?" Sgt. Grey had finished his phone call. Tim reluctantly released Lucy and joined him by his shop.

"Miles Stone is fessing up to everything. He arranged the bank robberies to support his growing gambling addiction. He was in the process of filing for bankruptcy, plus has a pretty substantial cocaine habit on top. We found almost eight grams of coke in his person when they arrested him."

Tim shook his head, he was glad this was almost all over.

"Now, we're going to need both of your statements about what happened, but that can wait until Monday. This must have been intense for you both. How's she doing?" Sgt. Grey nodded towards Lucy.

"She's good, no concussion."

Tim stared at her. He had been so afraid; seeing someone get physical with Lucy was never easy, but the way that guy slammed her head into that bumper, it looked like her neck had snapped. He lost it. Those two guys had no idea the fury they unleashed when he saw her crumpled to the ground. This all could have gone so differently. They were both so lucky. He looked back at Sgt. Grey, who's eyes were darting back between him and Lucy.

"Officer Bradford. Make sure she gets home safely, okay? I have to deal with this mess. Apparently, there's going to be a press conference." He rolled his eyes.

"I will, sir."

He watched Sgt. Grey pull out of the parking lot and head down the street. He appreciated the Sergeant not saying anything about how he was behaving because while it wasn't professional, Tim wasn't sure he cared. This was the second time he almost lost Lucy, in a short amount of time. He crossed the parking lot and took her face in his hands.

"I'll take you home."

"No, Tim, all my stuff is at the hotel. We have to stop there first, and I'd like to change." She swept one hand up and down the length of her body, indicating her undress.

Tim intertwined her fingers with his and led her to the truck. He helped her into the passenger seat before making his way to his side.

"What happened after I was knocked out? How long was I out for?" Lucy buckled herself and turned to Tim.

"You were out for a little over an hour, and I don't know if I want to tell you what happened after you went down."

"Why not?"

"Because—Lucy! It was terrifying, seeing you lying there like that. Not knowing if you were dead or alive for the second time in five months!"

 _Shit._ He just yelled. He yelled at her, and she had done nothing to deserve it.

"You keep calling me Lucy," she said

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's just that you've only ever referred to me as Lucy once, and I think it was a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes." He set his jaw and focused on the road. _Was he seriously upset with her right now? She didn't deserve it._

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride to the hotel. Tim was furious at her and furious at _himself_ for being upset with her.

The finally reached their room and Tim closed the door behind them and sighed. This wasn't fair to her.

"Are you upset with me?"

Lucy was sitting on the bed, covering the spot where the rip in her gown showed her thigh.

"Yes—No! I don't know. You should have waited for me, Lucy. You shouldn't have followed that guy by yourself. You shouldn't have left the OP period."

"He was the OP," she quietly retorted.

"I had no idea where you were. I'm glad I decided to check on you after you left to go to the bathroom or I wouldn't have known at all. I knew something was up when I didn't see you anywhere; then, the valet told me you were down the street with Mr. Stone." He undid his bowtie and threw it on the floor, then slid out of his suit jacket and hung it on a hanger.

Lucy sat and listened; she didn't try to inject.

"Lucy, I can't keep feeling this way, I can't keep thinking I've lost you and that I'm the cause of it every single time."

Lucy stood and frowned at him.

"You're the cause of it? What are you talking about? I went with Miles on my own free will; you didn't force me to go with him."

"But I stopped our kiss, and I pushed you away."

Lucy paused, digesting his words. She understood that this was about more than the events of today.

"The kidnapping wasn't your fault, Tim."

"Look, I don't know what Angela told you, but when you were missing, I almost lost it. I told you to go out with that guy. I told you to see him. You knew something was up with him, and your instincts were right, Lucy."

"I didn't know anything was up with him. You're giving me more credit than I deserve and leaving none for yourself."

"Lucy, I went crazy. I mean it. I didn't sleep; I've never been that afraid. That can't happen again, do you understand me?"

"Tim, I knew you would find me."

"Well, everyone worked their asses off to find you, and thankfully that psychopath felt some sort of connection to Nolan because he ended up figuring a few key things out but—,"

"No, Tim. I knew _you_ would find me." Tim's eyes shot to hers.

"When I was sitting in that drum, I knew in my bones you would find me. I was scared, but I knew you would come." She started to cross the room, getting closer to him with every word.

He wanted to take her in his arms so badly, but there was something else she needed to know.

"Lucy, the reason I told you to go on a date with that guy was that I was so jealous that he came to the precinct to give you his number." Lucy stopped, inches away from him.

"I didn't want you to know just how jealous I was—so I told you to go on a date with him. I wanted you to think I was indifferent in how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

There was a beat. A breath, maybe two, but he couldn't stop himself.

Tim's entire body betrayed him as he reached out to Lucy's face and brought it to his for a passionate kiss. She felt so good under his hands, and he knew there was no more holding back. The dam had burst open, and he possessed her open mouth completely.

She had unleashed the feelings he had been trying so hard to contain. He dug his hands through her hair and pulled her close, tilting her head so he could taste more of her. She tasted like strawberries drenched in honey.

It was the first thing he thought when they kissed on the dance floor, and nothing had changed. Lucy had only become more intoxicating to him. He again found her tongue with his and showed her what he wanted, showed her how he felt. She answered by shoving him into the mirror, hung on the wall behind them. Tim was in a haze, he hadn't felt like this with someone in so long, and the way she moved against him was driving him wild. Lucy started to fumble with his white button-up; she tore the shirt open. Tim smiled and reached down and ripped her dress the rest of the way off her, throwing it to the ground.

"Oh, my God!"

Lucy mocked an appalled face, started laughing and continued kissing him. His hand slid down her back to cup her ass and lift her to him. She started grinding onto his semi-hard dick, her hands on his arms and his back, squeezing and pleading. She reached around to take off her heels, and he stopped her.

"For the love of God, Luce. Keep them on."

He reached around to her bra and quickly unhooked it, letting it fall to the ground. All he could think about was tasting her. His mouth was on her throat, and he growled against her skin. He knew they would be good together, but not _this_ good. He dropped her onto the bed and marveled at how gorgeous she looked, half-drunk with lust and completely disheveled, wearing only underwear and heels. She reached up to touch him, running her hand along his pants and the long length of his cock, squeezing against his pants for freedom.

He needed to be touching her. He wanted his mouth on her perfect breasts and his hand in between her legs. He wanted to feel how wet she was. He delved his hand in between her panties to the tender flesh waiting for him. She cried out at his first touch. He was trying to keep control himself, but she was so wet. So soft and warm, he didn't know if he could stop. He couldn't wait to make her come, couldn't wait to feel her muscles tense, and hear the sounds she would make.

He got on his knees and brought her legs up over his shoulders, pushing aside her panties while he cupped her with his other palm and sucked at her clit. She was circling her hips around his palm, and he put more pressure to match her. Her heels dug into his shoulders and he relished the feeling. He thrust two fingers in and out of her while his tongue paid rapt attention to the mound of nerves above.

She was moaning and pulling at his hair, rocking back and forth on his face when he felt her stiffen. Her breath hitched, and he knew she was going to come. She flew apart, her eyes locking with his, and he held her there, satisfaction at the moment, gently rocking her back down to earth. He felt her come apart and then back together again. She brought him up to her face and kissed him deeply.

"Holy Shit, Officer Bradford."


	7. Lucy

Lucy saw stars. She flopped back onto the bed and tried to catch her breath. Everything she had hoped for—for longer than she would care to admit, was happening.

She sat up and started to return the favor, unbuttoning Tim's pants and pulling down his fly. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning in anticipation. She pulled his pants to the floor, and he stepped out of them. Lucy took the time to rub him through his briefs for a few seconds, making him look down at her while she did it. She wanted him ready to burst before she started sucking. Lucy couldn't wait to have him in her mouth, and by the looks of it, it was going to be a challenge.

She freed his cock, and her eyes widened in surprise. He. Was. Huge. Also, gorgeous. She didn't think she had ever thought that about a dick before that moment, but it was beautiful and thick—just like the rest of him.

"Luce," breathing heavily, the heat in his eyes was overwhelming.

"I don't think I can wait any longer."

She had wanted him in her mouth, but she didn't think she could wait either. She was so wet; her legs were sliding together from the orgasm he just gave her. He picked her up and placed her farther onto the bed, sucking at her nipple before placing her down.

Lucy's heart started to pound. This _was_ going to happen. They were going to have sex. She looked into his eyes as he hovered over her.

"I don't have any condoms," he sighed, realizing the gravity of those words.

"I have been taking birth control since high school, and I'm clean." Lucy moved him closer to her.

"Me too, well, the clean thing." He planted a fist on the pillow next to her head and stroked her face with the other.

"Are you sure," he asked, teasing her slit with his cock, she could feel it hovering just above her opening, gently grazing the lips every couple seconds.

"Yes."

His chest met hers, then his hips. His cock pressed at her opening. Lucy held her breath, almost scared of the pleasure she was sure she would experience.

Tim looked her in the eye as he gradually pressed into her, slowly filling her.

He swore and dropped his head to the pillow. He fit her perfectly, and she succumbed to the sensation. He pulled back and drove deep again, both of them gasping into each other's faces. When he had finally filled her all the way, he ground himself into her hard and slow, doubling the sensation.

"More," Lucy whined, trying to pull him deeper.

He answered her call as he found a pace. Lucy clung to his back as he delivered each thrust perfectly—hitting her consistently, stroke after stroke.

Lucy didn't know sex could feel this effortlessly good. She had enjoyed sex before, but this was different. This was other-world, outer-space good. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Their moans of pleasure drowned out the otherwise quiet room around them as they moved in harmony. Tim was extending the bliss as long as he could. She felt him start to swell inside her, and he reached down and started to rub her clit.

Lucy's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she gave herself up as her own release started to make itself known.

Tension hit her between the thighs, and she cried out, just as he brought his lips crashing down to hers, covering the sound. They exploded together. Tim, looking her in the eye while he continued to rub her in just the right spot. He pumped himself into her, filling her completely.

They fell back onto the bed, both loudly exhaling. Lucy reached for Tim and curled herself around him.

"Wow," he looked down at her, and she felt their connection cement into place. "I have wanted that for so long."

Lucy smiled at his confession and snuggled in closer.

"Me too. I've had some pretty graphic dreams about you."

As soon as the words left Lucy's lips, she regretted them. She hid her face in his chest to hide her shame.

"Well, that makes two of us. It's the reason I told you to leave your heels on."

Lucy looked down at her feet and realized they were still there. She laughed and kicked them to the floor.

They laid in silence for several minutes—both absorbing what had happened. Tim gently stroked Lucy's back with his hand. She decided that his absent-minded touch was one of the new developments between them she liked the most. He always had his hands on her, but almost like he didn't notice he was doing it—a subconscious urge.

"You know, we didn't finish discussing how you felt about my kidnapping. I mean, I never got to tell you that it's not your fault." She needed to say the words out loud to him.

"Luce," Tim shifted to a sitting position so they could look at each other; Lucy sat too.

"No, Tim. There is no way you could have known what he was. I sat at a bar with him and shared a beer. I didn't even catch a whiff of it."

"I told you to go because I was jealous."

"I wanted you to be jealous. When you ripped his phone number out of his hand—deep down, I loved seeing you react that way. I loved that you might be upset that another man would want me. I know it's wrong to feel that way. I shouldn't have been turned on by your jealousy. I know it's crazy for me even to be saying these words out loud to you, but it's the truth. Part of me went on that date with Caleb because I knew you would hate it."

Tim digested her words.

"We were both idiots," he laughed, and Lucy joined him.

Tim pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

"I couldn't bear the thought that you were hurt."

"But you found me," she answered.

"Yes, I did."

Tim traced his lips down her neck, lightly grazed her breasts, and continued south. Lucy shuddered at the feeling; her skin was lit on fire wherever he touched. His lips stopped at her belly. When he didn't go on, Lucy looked down at him. He was staring at her tattoo. She started to feel self-conscious until he gently bent down and kissed the now healed patch of skin. Lucy closed her eyes and felt five months of emotion well in her chest. Tim looked up at her and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'll always find you."

Lucy felt more tears brim in her eyes at the sincerity of his words but leaned down to kiss him tenderly instead.

She felt her feelings for him surge light-years forward at that moment. Something she hadn't thought possible.

Their kiss quickly turned passionate as she undulated against him, needing him closer.

His hands drifted down to her ass, securing it against his growing erection, and she pulsed on top of him. His lips enclosed on her breast and he sucked, kneading them as he brought her nipples to full attention. They were both breathing heavily, grinding into each other.

Lucy gasped as Tim lifted her and brought her down onto his cock in one slow, fluid motion. She let out a sound, weak, and a little frantic as he started to push up into her.

Tim brought her face in line with his, keeping eye contact through each slow and powerful push. She grasped his back, matching him, breath for breath, and thrust for thrust.

He was satisfyingly deep, and Lucy started to melt on top of him, her arms going slightly weak. The pleasure was both all-consuming and tender, and as she stared into his eyes, she thought she might start to cry again.

When he hit the magic spot inside her, he knew it by the change in her face. He shifted his hips and slowed his movements, so he connected her every time. Instead of screams, she released small continuous moans of bliss, concentrating all her energy on keeping eye contact and feeling him grow beneath her. He brought a hand between them and slid it down to touch her clit, brushing it just once, and-

Fireworks, bright and blasting, as she rode herself down onto him, feeling each wave.

Every nerve in her body was laser-focused on the connection they shared, their gazes intertwined.

He had patiently held still as she rode out the aftershocks of her shuttering orgasm, and she urged him to continue. She kissed him, and he picked up the pace, pushing faster and harder. He was so big; she could feel herself still stretching to accommodate him. Though she didn't think it was possible, she felt another orgasm building within her, her walls crashing against each pulse. Her hips lifted, and this time, she came without any hands—just the friction of their bodies and the intensity of his face pushing her over the edge. He moaned as he pumped into her a few times and then one final deep press, laying his head against her breasts.

They stayed where they were for several minutes, gasping for breath, both trying to recover from the magnitude of the experience. Lucy didn't want Tim to leave her; she could have fallen asleep straddling him.

"Did you come twice," he laughed.

"If we're keeping tabs, that's four times, Officer Bradford."

"Hey, I'm really glad you forgot to call the front desk and have them send up a cot." Tim joked.

"Pshh...I didn't forget, I was never going to do it." 

Lucy winked and shifted herself off of him, collapsing on the bed. She finally felt exhaustion knock at her door. He lay next to her, his fingers tracing circles on her hips.

"Must. Sleep," Lucy managed.

Tim kissed her shoulder and settled in behind her.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

She drifted, a small smile on her lips. She felt completely safe for the first time since she could remember and she gratefully succumbed to it.


	8. Tim

He woke slowly from a deep, satisfying sleep. The dreamy haze he was in took a few seconds to wear off, his body was utterly relaxed. He first noticed the warmth under his arm and the delicious smell at his nose. Coconuts and flowers. Instinctively he snuggled Lucy closer to him, reveling in the peace and comfort of the moment. God, she felt good. Her body molded into his, he smiled and willed himself to go back to sleep. He wanted to make this moment last forever. Lucy shifted back into him a little more, and he realized she was awake, and he—was rock hard. Awareness shot through him like a lightning bolt, just as Lucy reached around behind herself and started to stroke him.

"Fuck," he breathed.

"Good morning." She turned her head to see him press his eyes closed out of pleasure.

Last night had been exceptional, he took his time. The second time they had sex could even be categorized as intense. This morning he wouldn't be able to be to hold out long, he wanted to fuck her, hard and fast.

She rocked her ass back against him while jacking him off and he knew she wanted the same.

Tim answered her with a groan and took one of her breasts in his hand, pinching her nipple tight. She bucked against him again, and he brought his hand between her legs, rubbing her mound of nerves while her stroke became more and more demanding. It was electrifying. His skin tingled and tightened, and his blood vessels strained to bring him to release.

He devoured her neck as his hand skimmed her waist to pull her firmly against him. She moved his cock directly to the delicate folds between her legs and waited. He probed her opening with the thick tip of his erection. He was in complete control. He knew exactly where to touch her now, exactly how to get her off. Exactly how long to wait before she would beg for it. She whimpered and writhed under him.

"Tim. Please," she cried out for him. Before she could fully finish her plea, he drove into her. Holding the top half of her tight, he felt a deep shudder run through her as he possessed her. He plunged into her, harder than he had before. He couldn't control it this time. It was primal. He fucked her, thoroughly and completely, over and over. She continued to whimper and beg for more, driving him on.

"Harder, Tim. Oh, God, just like that. Please, yes! Yes!"

He swore and tightened his hold on her hips, quickening his pace and crashing into her over and over.

He could feel the frenzy coming to a peak, ready to unleash. Lucy arched against him, whispering to him how much she wanted his cum, and he went off like a bomb. Swearing through the orgasm, his head exploded in an array of light. Holy Shit. This, was next level. She was next level. He pulled out and she stroked him the rest of the way down from the heights he reached. She touched her finger to the tip of his dick, catching some of the cum with her middle finger and placing it directly into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," she moaned.

 _Jesus. Fuck._ Just when he thought that moment couldn't possibly get any hotter. Lucy continued to give him a run for his money.

"I’m going to come again if you keep that up."

"Me too," she answered.

"You are so hot, Luce."

Tim rolled onto his back, and she turned her body to face him.

"Emotional communication, reassurance, and great sex? Officer Bradford, I do believe we have it all."

"It's because we were best friends before this," he said while folding his arms behind his head.

Lucy sat up straight and marveled at him.

"What?"

Had he said something wrong?

"I was your best friend?"

Tim relaxed, "Of course you were. I would have never let you know that at the time, but yeah."

Lucy beamed at him and crashed herself into his chest, kissing him earnestly. She laid on top of him for several seconds, beaming her gorgeous bright-as-the-sun smile up at him.

"Should I maybe go see about food? I could eat you whole," Lucy breathed.

"I'll get it, let me clean myself up a little bit first." He needed to at least wipe the cum off before leaving the room.

Lucy jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. A second later, she was hurling hand towels at him.

"Please, you're embarrassing yourself, Officer. Clean up this mess!"

Tim bolted upright and raced into the bathroom, picking up the hand towels on the way.

"I don't think so, Boot!"

Lucy screeched and tried to close the door, giggling behind it.

Tim blocked it with his foot and pushed it open, grabbing Lucy and pulling her to him for another passionate kiss. Lucy played her tongue against his, pushing his back against the door, closing it. Her hands started to drift south, and he grabbed them, bringing them over her head. He switched positions with her, pushing her against the door while holding her hands securely above her head.

"Did you come before," He asked.

She shook her head.

"I might as well have though; I was so turned on."

"Are you still," He reached his hand between her legs, she was still soaking.

"Don't move, keep your hands where they are—your only job right now is to come."

She started to pant underneath him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Come for me."

Lucy's legs started to shake, and he brought his hand down from her wrists to hold her still.

"Come for me, come Lucy."

She whined and bucked her pelvis on his hand. He brought his thumb to her clit while his other fingers continued to delve into the wet flesh between her legs. She screamed and pushed herself into him, coming all over his hand.

"Oh my God, oh my God—," she uttered breathlessly, almost sinking to the floor. Tim caught her and brought her to her feet.

"That's it. I can't come anymore. At least not today. I'm maxed out, okay?"

"Is that a challenge, Boot," he kissed her greedily.

She smiled appreciatively and turned on the shower.

"Want to get in with me," She asked.

"I better not. With what you just said, at this rate, we'll never eat. I'm going to get us food." He released her and started toweling himself off.

Lucy stepped into the shower, and he watched as the water poured over her perfect body. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock again, and he quickly exited the bathroom.

 _Food_ , He reminded himself. The most incredible, fantastic creature and— definitely the hottest girl he'd ever fucked was currently soaping up her sweet— _ **food**_.

Right. Tim threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, grabbed his wallet and card key, and headed for the door.

He caught Lucy sweetly singing a song he hadn't heard before as he walked out the door, and it took all his focus to keep walking.


	9. Lucy

After her luxurious shower, Lucy finally took a minute to check her phone while toweling off. Jackson had called. Twice. She listened to both voicemails, one asking if she was at the hospital, and a second, more concerned message asking if she was okay since she hadn’t come home. Lucy cursed and texted Jackson.

 _I’m okay. I didn’t end up needing to go to the hospital. Sorry I didn’t get back to you until now, I was exhausted last night. Stayed at the hotel, will be home today._ 👍🏻

Jackson texted her back almost immediately and she felt horrible for making him worry.

She thought back to the events of the day before and couldn’t believe they had actually happened. She felt her heart pounding and reached down to touch her chest. She had it bad. Remembering last night made her giddy, she felt like a 14-year-old. She smiled thinking back on how deeply she and Tim had connected. How good their sex was… off the charts good. How tender he was with her, how much her feelings had amplified from even two days before. Her face flushed with heat and she felt a sharp pang between her legs remembering the way he had fucked her this morning. She thought back on him roughly fingering her against the door of the bathroom--

“Luce? I’m back and I have coffee.” Tim called.

Lucy cleared her throat and gathered her composure. She was fantasizing about the man she was currently still with, that’s how hot he made her. She threw on her bra and a pair of panties and ran a brush through her damp waves, just as Tim knocked at the bathroom door.

“Come in,” Lucy said.

Tim opened the door and gaped at her. When she locked eyes with him she realized that even though he had only been gone about 30 minutes she had missed him, her heart squeezed in her chest at the mere sight of him.

“Hi” she breathed. She wanted him again. How was that possible?

“Lucy, have you seen yourself?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

She turned back to the mirror, scrutinizing every inch of her body.

“You look good enough to eat.”

His eyes swept up and down the length of her and he breathed out once, very hard.

She laughed and turned back to the mirror, placing the hairbrush on the counter.

Tim stepped behind her and ran his hands down the back of her arms, just like how he had the day before, in his house when she had bumped into him.

She knew they needed to talk, but he was sliding her hair out of his way and kissing her neck. How was she supposed to concentrate?

He placed one hand gently on her neck and bent her head slightly to the side, sucking at her ear. Lucy sighed. She relaxed into him and brought his other hand up to her breast. He slipped it inside her bra and started to pinch her nipple.

Looking into the mirror and seeing him suck at her neck while he squeezed her nipple was enough to make Lucy wet.

She groaned and shifted her ass back into him. He was already hard. The satisfaction she felt, knowing how easily that they both turned each other on was incredible. It felt like a high.

Before she knew what was happening, her bra was off and she was grinding her ass back into him. He bent her over the sink and slowly dry-humped her. She could feel how hard he was through his sweatpants, and it felt like he might fuck her through them. He slipped his fingers in between the front of her panties and stroked, making her hum.

She moaned and bucked against him, begging him to fuck her. She wanted him inside her more than anything. She was sore from last night and this morning, and it would likely hurt her a little. His size combined with the sheer amount of sex was the reason, but she craved more. She wanted it rough again. She wanted to watch him fuck her in the mirror.

She felt his hand grab onto one side of her panties and start to pull it down. Then she felt him stop. She looked into the mirror again to see him mouth “Fuck it.” before he ripped her panties from her body. Lucy let out a small scream, thinking she would come from that act alone. He pulled her to him and covered her lips with his while driving his fingers between her legs again. She clenched her thighs around his hand and drove her ass back into his rock-hard erection.

Not even wasting time to pull his pants all the way down, Lucy reached back and pulled out his dick, stroking it a couple of times while she whispered to him.

“Take it. I want you to take it, it’s yours.”

She could see the pleasure cross his face as he gripped her. She could have sworn she heard him growl as he pushed into her, making her breath hitch in her mouth. Lucy pushed herself back into his groin and brought herself forward again, bouncing herself up and down on him, taking him for herself first.

Tim’s grip on her top half tightened and she felt him take over.

“Yesss!” she whimpered.

He bent her over the sink and drove himself into her, pounding her again and again. Lucy was right, she was sore, but the ache felt so good. He was holding her down and practically fucking her into the counter and she was asking for more. It was dirty, hot, sweaty, I-can’t-wait-another-second-to-have-you sex and she reveled in it. She came quickly, as did he and she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, kissing her nose. An adorable gesture after practically fucking her brains out.

“I told you I wasn’t going to come anymore today. You made me into a liar.”

He laughed too, winking at her as he turned the shower on.

“Please go eat, I got us so much food.” he smacked her ass playfully as he stepped into the steamy flow of water.

Lucy rounded the corner and saw a feast waiting on the bed. Bagels, fruit, yogurt, granola, pastries, cream cheese and coffee. She plopped several blueberries into her mouth as she dressed.

She looked at the time and realized checkout was in 30 minutes. She spread some cream cheese over a bagel and started to pack up her stuff, scouring the room for all the hastily discarded items from the night before. She found her gown, completely ripped in half, lying under the desk.

“Oh, my. Won’t be needing this anymore.” She said as she dropped it into the trash.

“Angela called me this morning. She said Kojo is doing great, but she wanted to know when we would be back today,” the shower turned off and Tim immediately stepped out.

“When _are_ we going back?” Lucy suddenly felt the reality that this weekend couldn’t last. They wouldn’t be able to live in this bubble forever. They still needed to give statements about what happened at the Families Without Borders event and Miles Stone. All of their undercover work felt like it had happened weeks ago, considering what had transpired since.

Tim exited the bathroom and she noted the change in his face.

“I think we need to talk, Lucy.”


	10. Tim

“Oh, okay.”

He watched her face fall. He should have phrased that differently. He buckled the belt on his pants and threw on a shirt. He needed to get this next part right. He could tell she was already over-thinking what he would say, and he wanted to be very clear with her.

Tim sat down on the bed next to her. Lucy was looking at her feet and nervously fidgeting with her ring. He took her hands in his and tilted his head to her line of sight so she would look at him.

“Lucy.”

Her gorgeous brown eyes flashed to his and he cleared his throat.

“Normally I would never get this serious this quick... but I’m serious about us so I want to have this conversation. Under ideal circumstances, I would have waited until I was no longer your T.O. to start a relationship…” He laughed, “But, I want you to know how I feel about you. I have wanted this, wanted you, for so long. Longer than I cared to admit to myself. We would obviously need to be above the letter at work, we have our body cams and co-workers to consider. And technically what’s happening between us isn’t allowed. We could both lose our jobs. But what you and I have is worth it. And we can make this work, I want to make it work. I will do anything. What do you say?”

He anxiously watched her face, their places were now reversed. He had no idea how she would respond. This may be too much, too fast.

Her eyes flooded with tears and she let out all the breath she had been holding. She smiled and flung herself into his arms, kissing him repeatedly.

“I feel exactly the same. You don’t know how long I have wanted to hear you say the things you just said.”

She touched her forehead to his and they sat holding each other for a few seconds.

“You’re right though. At work... this,” she gestured back and forth between them, “Can’t happen. You are not going to get fired because of me.”

“There is only two months until your graduation. We can do it. We have to because I’m not letting you go now.”

“Me either.”

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her for another kiss. This one surprisingly tender, only re-iterating his words.

“Oh my gosh, we have to check out in 10 minutes.” Lucy looked at the clock.

“Or we could let them charge us another day and just stay here.” Tim pulled her onto his lap and kissed right under her jaw, breathing in her scent.

“No way. My mother is going to kill me if I don’t call her back and Angela is still watching Kojo. You think she’s going to let it fly if we come home late? Technically we already are late. We should have been back first thing. I don’t know how we’re going to explain this. We’re going to have to be a lot more careful.”

“We overslept. You got attacked last night. Easy.”

“Tim. I’m serious, you are not going to lose your job for me, you’re too good at it and you love it too much. I want this just as much as you do, but that I cannot accept.”

“I know. We will be more careful, from here on out. Let’s go.”

Tim found his bag and threw the last of his stuff into it, Lucy was completely packed and waiting.

He grabbed his phone and met her by the door, turning to look at their hotel room one last time. The bed looked absolutely destroyed. He smiled and laced his fingers through hers, his mind flashing back to the best night of his life.

Walking hand in hand with Lucy down the hall, leaving so much differently than they arrived, he knew that his life would be different from this moment on. He would forever be grateful for this assignment. For her. He had maintained a rough exterior around her for so long, he wasn’t sure if she knew how much she had chipped away at his jagged interior.

After the events of the last 24 hours, he hoped there would be no doubt in her mind how he felt. He was where he belonged, right beside her in every way possible.

Lucy

Despite her worries about Tim losing his job, walking hand in hand with him made her feel invincible. She always felt good standing next to him, knowing he was by her side always made her feel safe, but knowing he was _hers_ made her feel like she could walk through fire.

Her mind jumped back to that night before her abduction when she was having beers with John, Jackson and Sergeant Armstrong. How he had said that dating a cop was actually the best thing for her, despite every other piece of advice she had previously received.

She knew that moment that she agreed with him and that she always had thought that would be best for her. Someone who knows what you go through day by day. Someone who understands the pain, the frustration and the sacrifice. No one knew her better than Tim Bradford did. They were already so close, but after last night he had become cemented in her mind as her other half. How could this be wrong, when it felt so right?

Lucy climbed into his truck and explained what Sgt. Armstrong had said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“I agree with him. No one but another cop can possibly understand what it’s like.”

“I was always told not to date cops, in general, but also as a woman on the force.”

“Why is that?”

“Just that if everyone found out I wouldn’t be taken seriously or could be passed over for promotion, etc.”

“If you excel at your job, which you do, no one is going to pass you over for anything. That’s not how the L.A.P.D. works. Besides, I would never let anyone do that to you.”

“No?” Lucy teased, sliding closer to him and nibbling on his ear.

“Never.”

“I like to think I can take care of myself in the promotion area, but regardless… that was hot.”

She slid her hand down the front of his chest and onto his pants, rubbing him through the fabric.

“I don’t think we have time for me to pull this car over if we don’t want Angela suspicious about how late we are.”

“Oh, you don’t have to pull over.” Lucy smiled and unzipped his pants, sliding her hand inside and taking him into her palm.

“Lucy, is this being careful? We could get pulled over in a second.”

She unbuckled his belt and moved it aside, giving her more access.

“No one will see me, and I have wanted you in my mouth for too long.”

She felt him swell in her hands at her words and she gently lifted his cock free of his pants, bringing it to her mouth.

She stroked her tongue around the tip a few times and sucked, easing it as far into her mouth as she could. He was so big, she could feel herself starting to get wet just in the first few seconds.

“Lucy, oh my god…” he moaned.

“Eyes on the road, Bradford.”

She adjusted her body so she was leaning over the center console, her ass in the air, but staying as low as possible so they wouldn’t be seen. She brought a hand down and stroked the shaft while she sucked, using her other hand to steady herself despite wanting it between her legs. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was getting just from sucking his dick.

She concentrated sucking on the tip, drawing him up and down in her mouth, moaning as she went.

“Fuuuuck.” Tim slammed his fist down onto the steering wheel as Lucy brought him as far into her mouth as she could over and over, gagging slightly.

She swirled her tongue in a circle on the underside of his tip and he cursed again.

“Right there, Luce.”

She continued to swirl her tongue as she sucked, bringing him closer and closer to release.

She felt a deep pang between her own legs, already aching for him. She wanted to taste him. She pushed her legs together, the pressure slightly relieving the want growing inside her.

He groaned loudly and she knew he was ready. She increased the pace with her hand and closed her mouth around his tip, waiting for it. He exploded into her mouth, warm and wet. She relished every drop, swallowing it whole.

“Dammit, Lucy.” His chest was heaving for breath and the response was one of admiration, but also a reprimand.

She sat up and straightened her shirt, wiping her lower lip.

He grabbed her behind the neck and brought her lips to his, claiming them fiercely.

“You have no idea how badly I want to pull this truck over right now.”

“Oh believe me, I know.” Lucy shifted in her seat, she was adequately wet and couldn’t wait to get back to his place.

“Touch yourself.” He said, his eyes catching hers like fire.

Lucy felt another sharp pang between her legs at his demand and brought her hands up to her breasts. She reached inside her bra and squeezed her nipples. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she sunk a little into the passenger seat.

“Pull your pants down.”

The commands were driving her wild and she obliged, pulling her pants down just off her ass.

“You aren’t wearing underwear.” Tim breathed, his eyes flashing to her exposed pussy and back to the road.

“You ripped the last pair in half.” Lucy stared at him as she started to rub her already swollen bundle of nerves. Feeling the wetness that had been waiting there.

She moaned and she suddenly felt him pull her hand from between her legs.

“Tim!”

He brought her hand to his mouth and sucked the wetness off her fingers. She didn’t think she could get any hotter for him but at that moment she felt like she could come, just from his tongue on her hand.

He plunged his right hand between her legs and she clenched her thighs together, overly sensitive from the past day and from how turned on she already was. She rocked her pelvis back and forth on his hand and he concentrated on her clit, just as she wanted him to.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yessssss,” she answered.

“Tell me.”

“I want it! Don’t stop!”

He added another finger and quickened his hand.

She hoped he was the one watching the road because her eyes were glued shut as she shivered and convulsed through her orgasm, thoroughly spent. She felt exhaustion wash over her as she pulled her pants back up, Tim smiling at her from the driver seat.

They took an exit and the cab of the truck was flooded with sunlight, enveloping her in warmth. She curled up against the window in satisfaction and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep, his hand in hers.

“Luce, wake up we’re here.”

She blinked awake and stared at him, enjoying her feelings and what they had built between each other in the past day.

“Lucy. Angela.”

She turned and saw Angela standing in the doorway of Tim’s house, hand over her eyes blocking the sun and scrutinizing them.

“Shit.”

She sat up and composed herself. She must have looked thoroughly debauched. She couldn’t glance at herself in the overhead mirror because that might seem even sketchier so she just decided to exit the car.

Kojo bounded across the lawn and Tim picked him clear off the ground.

“Kojo! Were you good for Angela?”

Lucy smushed her face in Kojo’s fur and kissed his snout.

“Lucy, how are you feeling? I wasn’t sure when to expect you guys today.”

“I’m great, no concussion. But I was pretty tired.” she lied.

“I bet, I saw you sleeping when Tim pulled up.”

Lucy smiled, not sure what to say. This was going to be hard, acting like she and Tim weren’t together.

“Kojo was an angel. Tim I don’t know how you did it. Jackson told me he was a nightmare when he lived there.”

“Ha! He knows whos boss, that’s all.” He put Kojo down and led them into the house, placing his bag on the couch.

“Miles Stone gave them everything during his interrogation. Sgt. Grey was able to tell the family of the couple that was killed that we caught the man responsible. You both did a great job, you earned some rest.”

They all stood awkwardly for a beat. This was going to be _really_ hard.

“Well, thanks for looking after him, Angela. I owe you.”

“No you don’t,” she answered. “All right, I will let you settle. I have to pick up some stuff for Wesley on the way home.”

She turned to go and Lucy realized she hadn’t made a single move to follow her. She was staring at Tim, not wanting to leave without saying something meaningful to him about the weekend they shared.

Angela turned and looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Tim and Lucy said in unison.

“I KNEW it.” Angela declared pointing her finger at them.

“You two. You two need to reign it in. You’re gonna have to get way better at hiding it.” she put her hands on her hips and waited for a response.

“I don’t know what you’re talking ab--” Tim started.

“Save it. It’s obvious and has been for a while. Your secret is safe with me. Honestly… it’s adorable, but if you tell anyone I said that I _will_ rat you out.” she turned and headed for the door.

Lucy and Tim exchanged a panicked look.

“Lucy, you should be going don’t you think?” she called over her shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I should. Bye Tim.” She took a chance, standing on her tippy toes and kissing him quickly.

“Come on! I said I wouldn’t rat you out but I don’t need to see it!” Lucy turned to see Angela smiling widely from the doorway and shaking her head.

“Amateurs,” she said as Lucy scootched by her giggling.

Lucy crossed the yard and opened her car door, turning as Angela passed her.

“I’m happy for you guys. It’s been a long time coming for him I think.” Angela winked and patted her shoulder.

“Were we that obvious?” Lucy asked.

“Oh yeah. Just terrible. Seriously you’re gonna need to practice.” Angela threw her sunglasses on and dropped into her car, laughing as she did.

“Crap.” Lucy said smiling to herself as Angela pulled away from the curb.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it. It was from Tim.

_Wanna stay over?_

She turned and ran back up his lawn. As she was about to knock on the door he swung it open and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her inside.

“We suck at keeping this a secret, huh?” He asked between kisses.

“Angela said we were going to have to practice.”

“Hmmm… that’s not what I’m interested in practicing right now.”

She screeched as he lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to thank Motherof4dragons for being my beta for this fic and also for teaching me what that meant LOL. She very kindly reached out and I adore her for it.


End file.
